La sangre en las manos
by Ophelia Dakker
Summary: Este ff es causa de una depre .. Herm le cuenta un secreto a quien menos se lo espera... vivirá feliz después de todo lo que le ha pasado?


Una historia que empezó como un songfic pero se transformo en algo más... ONESHOT… ojala les guste (espero que todos lloren =D)

*******

Era una noche de Viernes muy tarde mientras un rubio platinado caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwats, el vaho de su respiración le nublaba el camino, hacia mucho frio, estaba todo muy silencioso y frio, todo tan amargo, tan sombrío, nada cambiaba a rosa esas mejillas llenas de odio y desesperación, llenas de frialdad, tan inmutables como el hielo.

La gran puerta de roble noto que esta estaba entre-abierta. Camino lentamente agarrando su varita dentro de su túnica. Camino fuera, hacia el gran jardín, vio una pequeña figura, envuelta en una túnica tirada en el suelo como durmiendo, vio caer entre los dobleces un cabello enmarañado descuidadamente sobre ella, noto que se encontraba inmóvil, casi sin respirar y se acerco.

Miro y encontró su rostro cubierto y levanto ligeramente la tela, noto que sus facciones se le hacían familiares, solo una inmensa palidez se le hacía diferente, el rostro silencioso, con ojos marrones y rojos abiertos sin la vida usual que se veía en ellos, desposeídos, fuera de este mundo, con marcas en sus mejillas donde las lagrimas ya se secaban al frío ensordecedor de esa noche, que había pasado, que angustia o dolor fue capaz de producir en ella estos brutales cambios.

- Granger - susurro, sin obtener respuesta - Hermione - al pronunciar la última letra, los ojos de ella se fijaron en los de él, se le helo la sangre, se sintió incomodo y perseguido con aquella mirada tan profundo y tan fría. Miró como sus labios, que hace algún tiempo fueron rosas, trataban de decir algo.

- Está muerto - se le entendió salir a los labios blancos

- Quien? – respondió

- Mi hijo.. está muerto - se le congelo la sangre, el no sabía que ella llevaba un hijo, ¿de quién sería? se pregunto, miles de ideas se le pasaron por la mente, intento abrazarla, pero ella solo levanto su mano ensangrentada, no atinó a nada, no sabía qué hacer, ella solo dejó caer su mano sobre su abdomen y cerró los ojos en señal de dolor.

- Déjame llevarte a donde la señora Pomfrey - dijo, pero ella se levanto rápidamente y comenzó a correr hacia el lago.

Corrió tras ella, la alcanzo justo cuando ella comenzaba a desmayarse, la tomo entre sus brazos y la cargó dentro del castillo, trato de cerrar la puerta lo más despacio posible y caminó. No sabía qué hacer con ella, que se encontraba desmayada, vio que ahora le corría sangre por sus brazos, comenzó a caminar más apurado hacia el cuarto del requerimiento, quizás allí encontraría con que curarla. Paso junto a las estatuas que marcaban el lugar, se concentró hasta que una puerta apareció. Entro ahí y encontró una cama y un estante lleno de materiales para hacer pociones y varios libros, acostó a Hermione, sería una larga noche, la tapo en las blancas sabanas que se enrojecían poco a poco. Saco varias botellas y comenzó a mezclar, le dio una mezcla verdosa que humeaba. Ella no se resistió, obediente acepto cada una de los remedios que él le suministró.

La fiebre comenzó rápidamente a subir y con ella los gritos desolados de una Hermione que alucinaba, gritaba cosas incoherentes, cosas sin sentidos, de vez en cuando gritaba el nombre de Harry o el de Ron, llamándolos para que le ayudaran, él solo se limitaba a ponerle compresas de un liquido azul-morado en la frente. La miraba con tanta angustia, aún sin saber quien le dio tanto dolor, esperando que todo esto pasará y se recuperará

Pasaban las horas y la fiebre y las alucinaciones parecían disminuir, y ya con los ojos cansados solo se mantenía tomando una poción dorada que parecía whisky.

Los primeros rallos de sol aparecieron, y poco a poco Hermione dejaba de sangrar, sus mejillas y labios comenzaban a tener color y poco a poco las pociones y jugos que le había administrado hacían efecto, eso creyó él, pero no notaba que, aún con los ojos cerrados y en una especie de sueño, ella lloraba silenciosamente, su dolor en realidad no era físico, no era sanable con pociones, pero en silencio lo demostraba.

Hermione abrió sus ojos a eso de las 7 de la mañana, los rayos tenues de un sol triste pasaban por las ventanas altas de esa habitación, trato de levantarse, pero una mano en su hombro la obligo a seguir recostada, trato de buscar al cuerpo de la manos cariñosa que parecía protegerla pero casi se murió del espanto al notar al quien pertenecía.

- Malfoy - chillo.

- Que pasa? te sientes bien? - pregunto suavemente Draco.

- Que paso? que pasa aquí? que es este lugar? - dijo sentándose en la cama levantando y revoloteando la mirada por aquí y por allá.

- Primero, estas en el salón extraño ese que se aparece si lo necesitas - dijo Draco, segundo, no recuerdas lo que paso anoche? - pregunto

- No... - se dijo Hermione tratando de recordar que le había pasado la noche anterior. De un momento a otro se miro a sí misma y vio las sabanas teñidas de sangre, recordó que había perdido a su bebe mientras hacia una de las rondas nocturnas que debía cumplir como prefecta. - mi bebe - dijo suavemente - se ha ido - tomo su vientre y una pequeña lagrima recorrió su mejilla derecha.

- Si lo sé, me lo dijiste anoche.. recuerdas?? - Draco acerco la silla para ponerla frente a Hermione.

- Si, yo estaba en .. en el patio cuando te vi... de ahí no recuerdo.. yo no recuerdo nada. - susurro Hermione.

- No recuerdas nada porque te desmayaste, llevabas algún tiempo ahí cuando te encontré, habías perdido bastante sangre. - dijo él.

- Porque me ayudaste? - dijo Hermione como recordando, tomando su pecho en busca de algo. Saco de entre su túnica y su blusa un dije en forma de serpiente y lo apretó con su mano.

- Estabas sangrando - se excuso Draco - no podía dejarte ahí, no sabía qué hacer, solo atine en traerte aquí.

- Gracias - dijo suavemente Hermione, levantando la mirada. Apretó el amuleto con aun más fuerza y lo tiro de su cuello, la cadena se rompió y cayó sobre su puño cerrado. - toma, esto es para ti - dijo acercándole la mano a Draco - pertenecía al padre de mi hijo.

Draco ya no entendía nada. Quien era el dichoso padre de la criatura que había perdido Hermione, tomo el dije y se fijo que era una serpiente plateada muy simple. La miro detenidamente, no parecía mágica, parecía muggle.

- Este verano me enamore, me enamore a primera vista de un hombre maravilloso, un muggle, nos conocimos porque él se mudo al departamento que está atras de mi casa. Mis padres lo acogieron para que pasara el tiempo tranquilo. Era hijo de unos amigos. Aprendí a ser mujer con

El. Aprendí a vivir, por que el estaba muriendo. Tenía una rara enfermedad muggle, trate de salvarlo, pero se me hizo imposible, existen reglas de como los muggles no pueden tomar pociones sin consentimiento del ministerio para curar las terribles enfermedades que ellos tienen, lo ame mucho, y él me regalo eso, el tenia uno igual, que lo mantengo en un cofre al lado de mi cama, con un poco de sus cenizas. - le corrían las lagrimas mientras se sinceraba. - Harry y Ron no supieron nada. Te pediría que no les dijeras nada. Poco antes que Ormand muriera nos enteramos que yo llevaba un hijo suyo en mi vientre, sonrió todo el camino a la inmortalidad.

Draco solo la miraba, pareciera que ella se estaba desahogando por primera vez, llevaban más de 4 meses de clases y ella llevaba un secreto. Esa carga pareciese ser muy pesada para la pequeña mujer que allí se encontraba.

- Lo siento - dijo Draco, posando su mano en la mejilla de la castaña, poso sus ojos grises en los de miel y le dedico una sonrisa confortante. - no te preocupes, yo te cuidare hasta que estés mejor - pareciese que todos los años de maldad que llevaba a cuesta de su espalda se desvanecieran en un instante, el sabía que no era lo que demostraba, ella solo lo miro incrédula, pero él le sonrió nuevamente y ella se sintió segura.

Draco se levanto y trajo una par de tazas de té y unos bizcochuelos para comer que habían en un gabinete más allá, desde ese momento Draco y Hermione convirtieron una enemistad de años en una confianza mutua y religiosa, se convirtieron en hermanos de alma. Muchos años despues recordaban los momentos trágicos que los unieron y los llevaron a vivió una vida de hermandad.

Draco no se caso nunca, igual que Hermione, ella vivía bajo la sombra de Ormand y el vivía bajo la sombra del gran amor de Hermione, vivieron en una casa aislada llena de libros enseñándole a los niños a ser mejores magos. Vivieron muchos años juntos, murieron de viejos, uno al lado del otro, como hermanos de sangre que alguna vez llevaron en sus manos.

**

sorry si no les gusto.. pero la escribí en un momento de desesperación depresiva...

ya.. mi depre es muy depre.. a mas fue remecida por un temblor... y no es chiste..

ya nos vemos.. *dato* lo escribí escuchando NIN.. es mucho mas tétrico si lo escuchan.. .. XD dejen rewiews.. Ojala k alguien me lea.. ^^


End file.
